


Glow Stick of Destiny

by sportarobbiephan



Series: A Kiss Makes All the Difference [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, flyting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportarobbiephan/pseuds/sportarobbiephan
Summary: Tony takes another approach to distracting Loki
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: A Kiss Makes All the Difference [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972111
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	Glow Stick of Destiny

He saunters down an impressive stairwell into a spacious area of a remarkable tower. By Midgardian standards. He catches a glimpse at the mortal that the Tesseract is drawn toward. Loki can only guess that the Other wants to mortal to join the army. The god knows only what the Hawk was able to derive from SHIELD, and his subconscious is impressed with how little the infamous organization was able to gather from him. Loki watches as Stark walks behind a bar.

“Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity.”

“Uh, thought that's something you might do. I'm planning to threaten you.”

_I was unaware mortals knew of the flyting tactic…_ Loki’s thoughts interject with the Tesseract’s power. “You should have left your armor on for that.”

“Yeah,” Stark agrees, pouring some alcohol in a glass with ice. “It's seen a bit of mileage and you got the, uh, Glow Stick of Destiny.”

_How absurd yet fitting. Glow Stick of Destiny._ Loki laughs inwardly, the control faltering slightly. He blinks when he realizes Stark is asking a question.

“… ike a drink?”

_If only the Hawk was as clever as the Man of Iron._ Loki’s thoughts bubble quickly, and the control battles for his mind. “Do you think of me a simpleton? Bribing me, keeping me here? The Chitauri are coming, Man of Iron. What have I to fear?”

Stark blinks slightly at the rhyme but shakes his head and pours a second glass of whiskey. _Is this an Asgardian thing?_ “Just sit down, Reindeer Games. Have a whiskey or a Folger’s. We have a Hulk, assassin twins, super soldier.”

Loki smirks, his eyes flickering from blue to green. “I have met your team, Stark. Call yourselves Avengers. Yet, I’m a demigod mage. Perhaps you should just kneel and surrender.”

Stark chokes a little on his drink, trying not to laugh. _There should be a rule against having this much fun with a guy who could kill me with a flick of the risk… but maybe I can stop him from destroying Earth._ “Giving up has never been my strong suit, and I’m not afraid of getting down on my knees. Although I prefer it with the promise of sex, I have a feeling you could give me expertise.”

Loki’s eyes flash again, settling on green. The staff tumbles to the ground, and he snags the second glass with the same hand. “I have affronted your teammates, yet you are willingly en garde. Your attraction is bewitching. Perhaps there is hope for Midgard.”

He finishes the drink in one swallow and hums. “I sincerely hope this swill is not top-notch for mortals.”

Stark glances at the weapon on the ground. “It’s low-quality in general. Are we not rhyming anymore?”

Loki clicks his tongue. “No. I need to free the minds of some agents and send a missile into space. You’d do well to guard your tower, Anthony Stark. I will return.”

Stark opens his mouth to retort or question the mood whiplash, but Loki quickly grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him atop the bar. The kiss is sinful yet short and, just as he pulls away, he lets go and vanishes in a swirl of green smoke.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you'd like me to continue this fic


End file.
